masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Husk
I felt that the term "Zombies" should be placed in quotation marks. I don't know fully, but no evidence I have seen has had them officially termed as such, but it I felt it should be kept in as it is still an accurate descriptor. I just hope this makes sense. --Sgt Kelly 07:32, 11 December 2007 (UTC) The similariries between Saren's re-animated appearance and the husks give me the impression that the dragon's teeth are actually Reaper technology. The only problem is that the source of the dragon's teeth is never explicitly stated in the game; at least, nothe parts I've played through. Is it worth mentioning this in the article? --IMAGinES 06:32, 11 January 2008 (UTC) :That's already in the dragon's teeth article, but yeah, maybe it should have a mention here too. --Tullis 07:51, 11 January 2008 (UTC) Reaper tech Media:Example.ogg :Removed media to remove from . --silverstrike 01:01, September 24, 2009 (UTC) A cache of the spikes was found buried on Trebin and had to be excavated by the local research team, but there is no evidence of who put them there or why. Possible remnant of the prothean-reaper war, I remember a planet with a giant Mass accelerator cannon shot too as evidence of the reapers. :There wasn't exactly a Prothean-Reaper war; the Protheans were totally overwhelmed and didn't stand a chance. Also, while the evidence does suggest that the Reapers caused the Rift Valley on Klendagon, it's unconfirmed and therefore stays in the realm of speculation. Sorry. --Tullis 17:21, 28 June 2009 (UTC) But vigil says that the reapers still took decades to completely destroy the protheans. (I'm not the same guy who posted the above stuff, I was just looking here and saw this, it's kind of hard to tell two poeple without usernames apart) :(This is why we ask people to sign their edits by writing --~~~~ afterwards, or clicking the "signature" icon above.) :To adapt Shepard and Kaidan's analogy, if you wanted to wipe out every ant on Earth, it would probably take you centuries too, because you'd have to find every single one of them on a big planet. That doesn't mean it's a war. It's not like the ants would then mass for a counter-attack and blow up one of our cities and start exterminating us. The Reapers had to track down every Prothean in a galaxy-wide empire. That's trillions of individuals. Even with all their census data, simply finding them would take a long time. The Protheans were cut off, with no communications and with all their intelligence accessible to the enemy, so they had no way to realistically fight back. It wasn't a war, it was a systematic extermination. --Tullis 15:12, October 15, 2009 (UTC) I wasn't saying that because it took a long time it meant that it was a war, what I meant was that since it took such a long time while the reapers were occupying the galaxy hunting down the protheans they must have needed a place to store all of their dragon's teeth until they found a group of surviving protheans to use them on. My point being that even if the enemy does not shoot back, it still takes a bullet to kill him.-- 20:26, October 15, 2009 (UTC) :On a related note, as someone with personal experience in the matter, I can attest that it doesn't take a bullet to kill the enemy. Bayonets, swords, knives, bombs, rockets, gas, blunt objects, etc... All those do the trick too! :P SpartHawg948 21:00, October 15, 2009 (UTC) Oh yea, you're in the milltary right? Forget the bullet thing, just say that, to use the ant analogy, if humans went around the earth killing all ants, then sudenly dissapeared, if another race came to earth they still would find boxes of ant poison sitting around.-- 21:11, October 15, 2009 (UTC) ::Sorry... I... guess I'm not getting the point you're making. Or about what. Are you saying that the dragon's teeth on Trebin were left behind by the Reapers? Because we've already mentioned that possibility, right? --Tullis 21:34, October 15, 2009 (UTC) What I meant at the very begining was that just because the extiction of the protheans was not a "war" does not mean that they could not have been left behind by the reapers, my point at the very begining was that since the reapers occupied the galaxy for so long they were bound to put them somewhere for storage even if it wasn't like a front lines weapon cache, but well, it seems like you just said that you already believe that so nevermind. It seemed like you had just dismissed it as speculation because there wasn't a real war. I mean, read your origional post, it sure sounded like that to me, but I guess I was worng. -- 21:54, October 15, 2009 (UTC) ::No, the "speculation" part referred to the Rift Valley on Klendagon. Some people think the Rift Valley was created by a Reaper mass accelerator round, and while that's a perfectly reasonable hypothesis, it's not confirmed, and so it's speculation. Argh, the confusion! : ) --Tullis 22:01, October 15, 2009 (UTC) Aaahhh....ok, sorry. Well I guess we are done here. Please excuse me for that.-- 22:04, October 15, 2009 (UTC) Third Husk variation spelling In this video three variations of Husks are revealed to be used by the Collectors. I recognize the pronunciations of the first two as real words (Abomination and Scion) but can't make out the last word. It seems to end in -torian. Can anyone help me out here? Tophvision 19:07, November 8, 2009 (UTC) :Praetorian. As in the Praetorian Guard, an elite force of Roman soldiers assigned as personal bodyguards to the emperor. SpartHawg948 19:49, November 8, 2009 (UTC) ::Ah, thank you. I know what the Praetorian Guard was, I just couldn't make out the pronunciation in the video. Tophvision 19:58, November 8, 2009 (UTC) Has anyone else noticed that the Praetorian variant looks somewhat similar to a miniature Reaper?--Kamikaz 02:23, January 4, 2010 (UTC) :I'm more worried by how it looks like a flying Collector head with a gulletful of Husk heads. - 00:59, January 22, 2010 (UTC)